Once In A Lifetime
by Shinoda Yuki
Summary: Eles se conhcem com um esbarrão. Pensa que é um início conturbado? Não mesmo. Uma amizade surge. Mas será que pode ser tudo posto a perder por causa de um simples sentimento? - S&S - Minha primeira fic \õ/


Once in a lifetime – Uma fanfic de CCS

Capítulo 1 – Esbarrão.

O dia amanhece frio na pequenina cidade de Tomoeda. Numa pequena casinha amarela uma jovem lutava contra o seu pior inimigo em dias como aquele. O despertador. Aquela sim era uma maquininha irritante para a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos de apenas quinze anos de idade. E ele já tocava há quinze minutos.

- Ai caramba! Me deixa dormir! O dia hoje ta friozinho, to sem vontade de acordar agora. – Falava Sakura apalpando o aparelho, procurando o botão de desligar. Só que sem querer ela empurra o despertador da cabeceira da cama, e ele acaba se estatelando no chão. Ouvindo o estrondo do seu inimigo contra o chão ela acorda com um salto.

- Droga! Não acredito! Já vai ser o terceiro essa semana! To gastando dinheiro demais com isso pro meu gosto. – Reclama ela como uma criancinha.

Ela escuta a porta bater. Era seu irmão.

- Monstrenga! Pelo visto já acordou. Como grita! – Fala Touya para irritar a irmã mais nova.

- Cala a boca Touya! – Exclama ela com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Se arruma logo! Vai fazer outra maratona, já são 7:30!

Então é aí que Sakura berra desesperada. Ela não podia se atrasar todos os dias da primeira semana de aula, e perder o primeiro horário.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, um jovem de olhos ambarinos e corpo atlético estava na secretaria da Escola Tomoeda. Acabara de ter feito sua matrícula e estava saindo da sala em que se encontrava

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estava correndo o mais rápido que podia pelos corredores da escola, e de vez em quando dava uma olhada no seu relógio de pulso. A última vez que ela o consultou? 8:30. Isso mesmo, a aula já havia começado! E há quinze minutos! Ela iria perder o primeiro horário de aula novamente. E mais uma vez ia receber um sermão caprichado da Srta. Tasumi, a coordenadora da Escola Tomoeda. Mas ela estava com os pensamentos tão distantes que não percebeu que um rapaz acabara de gritar.

- Menina! Cuidado! – Tarde demais. Eles já tinham se esbarrado, mas não foi um simples esbarro. Foi um esbarrão! Sakura chegou a capotar por causa da velocidade em que se encontrava. Enquanto o rapaz apenas machucou o ombro.

- Ai, me desculpa! Eu tava tão distraída que nem percebi que você estava no caminho. – Ela tentava se desculpar da besteira que tinha feito, sentada no chão.

- Não aconteceu nada comigo. Mas não sei se aconteceu a você! Você capotou! Literalmente. – Diz o rapaz estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Que nada! Aposto que foi só um susto. – Ela dá a mão ao rapaz. Mas quando ela se levanta ela sente uma pontada de dor em seu tornozelo, e automaticamente se agacha envolvendo o mesmo com as mãos.

- Aiiiiii! – Ela da grita bem baixinho.

- Você deve ter torcido o seu tornozelo menina! Quer que eu te leve até a enfermaria? É logo ali. – Diz o simpático rapaz apontando para a placa com o nome em vermelho.

- Mas eu não to conseguindo andar! – Diz ela com uma pequena lágrima de dor se formando no canto do olho.

- E quem disse que você vai andar?

- Bem... – Ela é interrompida com a ação que aquele belo jovem faz. Ele simplesmente a pega no colo como se ela fosse um bebê, e logo depois ele a coloca em suas costas. Com aquele gesto ela cora subitamente.

- Eu disse que eu te levava para a enfermaria, não que te acompanhava. Agora se segure no meu pescoço.

- Você é forte! Eu não sou tão leve assim.

Ele dá uma pequena risada e põe-se a caminhar com Sakura em suas costas.

- Qual é seu nome? – Ele pergunta normalmente

- S-sakura – E ela responde com um pouco de vergonha da situação.

- Flor de cerejeira. É uma belíssima flor. – Fala ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- Também acho. E qual é seu nome?

- Shaoran Li. – Ela percebe que ele fala isso meio receoso.

- Você é chinês não é?

- Sou sim. Percebeu pelo nome?

- E pelo seu jeito. – Sakura já tinha estudado chinês. E estava procurando na sua mente o que o nome Shaoran significa. Até que finalmente encontra o significado. – Guerreiro! – Ela simplesmente grita tão perto do ouvido dele que ele pula com o grito.

- Ai, desculpa! É que seu nome significa guerreiro não é?

- É sim... – Diz ele alisando sua orelha esquerda com uma pequena careta em sua face.

- "Ainda bem que ela não se tocou do sobrenome" – Pensa ele.

- A enfermaria é aqui. – Informa ele parando em frente a uma porta.

- Deixa que eu bato na porta. Você já ta me segurando. – E é isso que Sakura faz.

A enfermeira abre a porta e faz uma cara de repreensão para Sakura.

- Se for fingimento Kinomoto... Eu te coloco para a Tasumi na hora!

- Não é não Risa! Ele ta de prova.

- É mesmo verdade senhorita. Ela torceu o tornozelo. – Afirma Shaoran.

- Pois bem, leve-a para dentro por gentileza rapaz.

- OK – Shaoran entra naquela sala toda branca e põe Sakura na maca que tinha lá.

- Obrigada Shaoran! – Ela fala isso e dá um abraço no mais novo colega.

- Disponha. – Diz ele com um sorriso nos lábios e desfazendo o abraço. – Mas eu tenho que voltar para casa. Wei deve estar preocupado.

- Ele é seu pai?

- Podemos dizer que é como se fosse. O meu pai faleceu quando eu era muito pequeno.

- Entendo. Você é novo na escola? Nunca tinha te visto aqui. – Disse Sakura tentando lembrar se já tinha visto o belo moço.

- Quando aconteceu aquele pequeno incidente eu tinha acabado de fazer a minha matricula.

- Você vai fazer que ano Shaoran? Você tem cara de ter uns 17...

- Pois fique sabendo que eu tenho apenas quinze e irei fazer o primeiro ano do ensino médio.

- Mentira que você só tem quinze!

- Por quê? Por acaso eu pareço ser um coroa?

- Não é isso! Você tem jeito de ser mais, mais...

- Responsável?

- É!

- Isso se percebe de longe! Comparando-me a você, claro!

- Tem razão... – Sakura ainda não tinha se tocado, mas também não demorou muito. – Ei! – Ela disse dando um pequeno tapa no braço dele.

Ele somente cai na gargalhada.

- Sério mesmo. Agora tenho que ir... – Disse ele levantando-se do banco em que estava sentado.

A enfermeira acabara de chegar com a Srta. Tasumi, fazendo com que uma careta horrível se apossasse da face de Sakura.

- Oh! Senhor Li! Mil perdões por essa estabanada! – Diz Tasumi prestando reverência. Sakura estranha pra quê tanta formalidade.

- Não foi nada senhorita! Mas podemos conversar um pouco a sós?

- Mas é claro senhor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do lado de fora da enfermaria Li conversava com a coordenadora.

- Srta. Tasumi, por favor, não fale do meu cargo na China para os meus novos colegas ta? E me trate como qualquer aluno! – Ele disse com tom autoritário.

- Tudo bem Li. Mas tem certeza? Nenhum aluno irá lhe tratar como devido respeito que merece.

- Não vejo problema. Mas agora se a senhorita me dá licença eu tenho que ir para minha casa.

- Então tudo bem. Adeus.


End file.
